Punishing Zero
by StrawberryBlast
Summary: Not for the Faint of heart. Incest Zero X Ichiru
1. Chapter 1

Aloha! This story happened in an alternative universe. Please Review.

Disclaimer: Vk is not mine, it belongs to Matsuri Hino

Warning: Intense scenes, not for the faint of heart.

Punishing Zero

"WOW...What a rush, you are the best", Yukki was gasping in the aftermath of another powerful climax.

"Please baby.. Stop..give me a break", she pleaded to the amused looking violet eyes of Vampire Hunter Zero Kiriyuu who was fucking her for hours. His narrow waist was relentlessly moving his 8inch dick in her pussy like a well-oiled piston in a cylinder.

Tribal tattoos were covering his broad shoulders and circling around his heavy biceps. His muscle-packed body was glistening with sweat. The hunter was wearing a cocksure grin over his red, sweaty face. Again his body 5.8 feet tall, pure 200 lbs beefy muscle had let him score with his hot blond girlfriend. Yukki was demanding a lot of the 23 years old hunk's special talents and as he was only home from the association during the weekend, he had to give her quite a show to keep her memory awake throughout the week.

"No chance, babe, I still wonna cum" Zero increased his pumping and clenched his flawless white teeth while approaching his climax. "Again", Yukki gulped in disbelief. Her friend had already creamed three times and her breasts and belly where sticky from his cum."Yeah..Fuuuuuck". Here it cummms"Uuuuh.. uuhh.. uuhhh nnghh..mmmmmppf." Zero collapsed on top of her and covered her gasping mouth with a kiss.

The two lovers didn't know that Zero's twin brother Ichiru eagerly watched their "show".

Unknown to Zero, Ichiru had installed a tiny wireless video camera with a mike in his brother's room. Neither the sturdy young man nor his sexy girlfriend were suspecting that they where the stars in Ichiru's personal web cam session, when Ichiru "worked" at the PC during the weekend.

"Gee you really saved yourself for me", Yukki moaned enjoying the sweet exhaustion after the hot lovemaking." I was afraid I would need to call on your twin brother for help", she teased him. "Huh, are you kiddin'" Bro can only dream about my joystick.", Zero drawled. "That nerd will never have the endurance to play in my league. By the way ... ready for another round?.." He challenged her while burying his face between her thighs.

Ichiru was speechless. The arrogance and rudeness of his brother hurt like a burning iron. O.K. he was not as well built as his athletic brother, but he had more brains than the dumb oversexed jock. That brainless hunk needed a lesson, he would never forget. He vowed revenge.

It was a hot Friday afternoon in August, when Ichiru planned to put his revenge into place. Zero had been at the association for two consecutive weeks and would be horny as hell. Coming home he would take a shower and then go to pick up Yukki for an evening of hot and raunchy sex. Usually he would do this, but now Ichiru had other plans.

When Zero drove the heavy motorbike inside the garage, Ichiru was leaning against the backdoor. He grinned at the young hunk who took his helmet of and walked towards him. "Howdy Ichiru," he grinned,"everything all right?" Ichiru's eyes admired the sight of the gorgeous looking hunter.

"Well, o.k. I'm fine, only..Dad has me tellin' you the lawn needs a mowing. You shall trim it right away! He doesn't want the neighbors talking about our garden being neglected, you know."

"Shit!", Zero was not very excited about that job but he didn't want to run into trouble with his old man. Anyway as it was still early to see Yukki who would be still at work he could do the lawn.

"O.K...no problem I do it." He peeled the jacket off his massive chest and put his impressive muscles on display. Ichiru could only gasp when he was hit by a wave of male sweat and leather. Ichiru sneered and almost giggled when his brother carried the heavy mower out on the lawn. The sun burned hot on his tattooed back while hekick-started the machine and began to move across the lawn.

Soon his back and chest were covered with glistening sweat. It was a definitely hot summer day. It crossed his mind that he should have taken at least a beer or two before starting the job, when Ichiru appeared with a jug of ice-cold beer. " Wow, that comes at the right time, " Zero gratefully took the jug and ignoring the glass Ichiru was offering poured a large gulp down his throat. Ichiru watched in fascination as two streams of beer dropped from the corners of his mouth down on his bulging pecs where it mingled with the sweat.

"That was gooood!" Zero called in delight. He hadn't realized at all the tranquilizer Ichiru had mixed with the drink. "I get you some more, it's really hot", Ichiru rushed back inside the house.

Zero finished the lawn half an hour later and joined his brother in the kitchen. He downed another beer and again another one, while they were chatting. The heat of the merciless sun must have gotten somehow to him as felt a kind of drowsy and had difficulties to follow-up with Ichiru's stories. "I guess I hit the shower, " Zero finally mumbled and staggered across the hall to the stairs to his room in the first floor.

Ichiru fetched a roll of heavy-duty duct tape, which he had bought for this special purpose and followed the dizzy hunter. He staggered along the handrail and finally disappeared in his room. Ichiru waited and as there was no noise from a shower he followed his brother upstairs.

Cautious he opened the door and glanced inside. With a smile he noticed his brother lying on his bed. His muscular body was on his side,obviously passed out cold before he could get out of his boots. Ichiru did not waste any time. He fetched the duct tape and bound the wrists of the slightly snoring hunk behind his back. It took him quite an effort to roll the heavy body on his back. A short moan escaped from the young man's sensual lips, but there was still no sign that he would come out of his slumber. The drug held him firmly in its grip.

Ichiru removed the boots and socks and crawled on the bed until he straddled the passed out jock. He could not resist and kissed the navel nested between the well-sculpted six packs of the hunter's abs. While his tongue was playing in the hollow he tasted the salt of Zero's male sweat. The touch, however, must have triggered something in his brother's nerve system and he started slightly to stir.

Ichiru moved now quickly. His hands went to the belt, opened the fly of the trousers and pulled them with a swift and determined motion down to the eyes noticed that the muscular stud was wearing a black g-stringtanga holding in place an impressive set of heavy balls and a hefty still soft dick that would soon meet his match.

Ichiru stripped the pants from Zero's feet and fetched the duct tape. Another moan warned him that the strong body of the man was successfully fighting the effects of the drug. He had to secure his prey quickly. He took a baseball bat and placed it between Zero's ankles and fixed them with the duct tape to both ends, leaving the already stirring legs slightly spread.

Then he undressed and straddled the tethered bull, who became more and more awake.

To be continue...

REVIEW People :) Next Chapter is the exciting SEX *evil grin*


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha! I tried to write this as fast as I can. It's actually pretty short.  
Oh by the way please REVIEW

When Zero came out of his "slumber" he got his first shock to see a naked Ichiru kneeling over giving him a perfect view to his teen cock. It hit him with a second shock to realize that he was in bondage. "YOU PERV..Aaarrrgghh".mmmpppf"ungggg "mmpf". His furious shout was silenced when Ichiru fell forward sealing his wide-open mouth with his dick.

"Ts..ts..ts..How rude! Is this the way to flirt with your love", he was talking in a smoky voice. "I will not do you any harm, brother, just let me love you and I promise you will forget all these bitches, who can never please you.. How does my cock taste" Isn't it delicious" While he talked to him his fingers moved back across his bulging pecs and started to knead his nipples. Zero was furious, but in a reflex his tongue started exploring his brother's dick. However his anger was preventing him from feeling sexually stimulated. His abdominal muscles contracted as he wriggled to throw him of and tried to get off the bed. With a roar his body went up in a sitting position throwing Ichiru -who was completely surprised by his brute force " from the bed to the floor.

"Are you completely nuts!" the enraged hunk was hollering, struggling to get on his feet. Ichiru as well was struggling to get up and watched afraid the clearly out-of-control hunk struggling on the bed. Only the tightly fixed ankles prevented him to get up now. He realized, he had to lie back again and bend his knees first, until he was able to jerk up his muscular body at least into a kneeling position.  
This gave Ichiru the time to recover and to go back to bed provocatively kneeling in front of the gasping stud who was trembling from rage and the effort to free himself. "Bro, don't make it difficult on yourself. If you continue to fight me, I will milk you dry against your will until you admit that I am the best lay you ever had." Saying this he wrapped his arms around his neck and covered his mouth with a hot kiss. Zero kept his mouth tight and did not allow his tongue to enter. When he broke the kiss, he growled at him: "You are definitely a pervert ! I will never fuck you and you will never see a drop of my cum. Stop this now before you get hurt and I will forget about this crazy thing!"

"Don't you find me a little bit attractive, stud" Why don't you at least try it once" I promise you won't regret it." Ichiru continued to plead trying to soften the violet eyes gazing at him in disgust. "You don't get it! I would never touch your faggot body even if we were trapped on a lonely island. Be reasonable you are my brother." "May be you are just shy, because I am not a girl", Ichiru replied slyly."Let me help you to get turned on!"With that he grasped the strings of the tanga and gave Zero a wedgie that made the hunk's eyes open wide. Before he could react he pulled the tiny piece of cotton down exposing Zero's genitals. His heavy dick was dangling between his muscular thighs, still not aroused at all.  
"Hey..", he opened his mouth in protest. Ichiru jumped at him gathering all his force, pushed him off balance and sent him backwards. His tongue was invading his mouth even before his shoulders hit the mattress. "Mmmmmmmnnnnnnnng..nooo!" Zero was fighting his tongue with his own from his mouth, but that did not stop Ichiru 's assault. His tongue flipped over his front, licking the sweat from his face and slowly wandered down his throat, while he was writhing right and left trying to avoid the tongue bath as much as possible.

"Zero, darling are you at home"!", Yukki's voice came from outside of the door. Both Zero and Ichiru froze at the unexpected interruption. He was already about to call his girlfriend, when Ichiru covered his mouth with his hand and whispered in his ear. "You wouldn't want her to find us in this situation, wouldn't you" A strong stallion roped by his little brother, helpless on his back" Zero hesitated. He had a point. Who would believe that a hunter trained in martial arts, built like a Greek god, had been roped like a bull on a rodeo show by a wimpy nerd" Yukki would believe he was into kinky gay sex and she would be outraged to find him in bed with a boy. While he was feverishly thinking, Ichiru's tongue flipped in his ear. "Good boy", he was whispering while he moved down and started to suck on his left nipple while his one hand was slowly forcing her way inside his mouth and the other hand was twisting his right nipple.

"Zero!", Yukki was knocking at the door again. Zero did not know what to do. Almost in reflex he started to suck on Ichiru 's finger. Used to be on top, the muscular hunk now felt dominated during a sexual encounter he had never experienced before. And this got to him, got him exited. Blood flushed hot into his left nipple and made it hard. Yukki knocked again apparently not willing to give up so easily, but keeping him in the predicament to endure silent the soft tit torture Ichiru was inflicting on him.  
His mind drifted away back to the past where he had to proof his prowess in a sex fight. There had been a corporal the men of his unit where virtually afraid of after she had fucked the brains out of two famous stallions who had a reputation to score high on the chicks. After the encounter with corporal Rima, who was a successful female bodybuilder, they had to report to sickbay with bruises on their private equipment and on their self-esteem. It was matter of honor and to set the record straight, when Zero and Rima ended up in a janitor's storage room after a party the unit had organized for that purpose.

Although the room was pretty small the encounter quickly turned into a rip'n-strip wrestling. After a heavy struggle that left the room in chaos with broken brooms and torn down shelves and two muscular bodies covered with sweat and detergent powder, Zero managed to force Rima into a sixty-nine position and started to tongue fuck her with a triumphant grin. He knew he would finally drive her crazy in an infinite loop of climaxes while stuffing her mouth with his dick. He knew he could resist that sucking session for hours having enough control to keep him from shooting his wad. His first surprise was that Rima took his hefty dick down her throat without apparent problems. And the blowjob she was giving him almost made his eyes rock in their sockets. When he feverishly increased the flipping of his tongue in her pussy, he felt Rima's muscle-packed black thighs trapping his head in a vise-like grip. His grin was gone when he " still not in real panic - put his powerful arms in place to break the grip holding him without any mercy. At that moment Rima rammed a finger up his unprotected asshole. With an experienced move she reached a spot inside of him that had never been touched before. Each poke of her finger sent waves of agonizing ecstasy through his body. Now he was in panic. Desperately struggling he managed to free his head, only to find her legs a moment later closing under his arms around his chest.

Now she had him helpless without any leverage and no chance to get to her pussy to fight back. Quickly the well-skilled ministrations inside his butt and at his dick became unbearable. "Oh, oh, oh uuuuh". nnngg", Zero howled. The resistance of the white muscle marine jerking in ecstasy wrapped up in the legs, arms and throat of the gorgeous black corporal was flushed away in an avalanche of lust. Rima spurred him on by spanking his flexing buttocks. Finally instincts took over. His hips started to buck, his view blurred and his dick shot a load of hot jism deep inside of Rima's throat. It was in the end his stamina that saved him. He recovered so quickly and got Rima doggie-style before she knew what was happening to her. Well - it was payback time and the begin of a wonderful and exciting friendship."..

The memory of Rima triggered a contraction in Zero's pelvis and his dick started to stir. His confused violet eyes met his brother's lying on top of him. Ichiru realized immediately what was happening. He started to suck on his right nipple and caressed his broad shoulders with his hands."Ah".", an involuntary soft moan escaped from his lips. They heard Yukki finally walking away from the door.

To be continued..  
Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah you"re tit man! That's cool!" Ichiru was smiling, while his fingers were twisting the now rock hard nipples. He knew that he had entered his brother's sexual system and that it was now only a matter of time until he would be his. "You know, there are many men who are into tits", he almost scientifically explained, while he kneaded his pecs. "If you do it right you can even make a man cum without touching his cock."

"No way!" he hollered. Zero had to get his composure back and he had to keep him away from his tits. His struggle increased and he managed to get on his belly. Tits and dick protected! He thought. A moment later he realized, the trouble had just begun.

The hunter froze when he felt his buttocks spread apart. The agony of Rima's finger fuck jumped back into his mind and he knew that this could be the end. He had to distract his brother. " Why me" Don't you have a friend" While he desperately tried a (silly) conversation, Ichiru gave his asshole a quick lick with his tongue.

". STOP THAT, NOW!". His body went stiff for a moment and then he tried to get back on his back. Grinding his nails in his buttocks, Ichiru pushed the Hunter bubble but down and held him in place.

"Are you afraid I might fuck you, aren't you?" Ichiru purred. " That would be exiting indeed. I did it to many men before, but I want you to cum in my ass and not in your sheets. So just relax and enjoy this.

Then he buried his face between his muscular buttocks and rimmed his asshole despite his protests. Against his will his hips began to buck in a fucking motion. "Shit! Oh Shit! You can't do this to me ! Ooooh...Fuck, oh fuck...! Please, please..no...Uungh...huuuh..aarggh!..."

Softly Ichiru tickled his brother's balls and let his fingernails danceon the sensitive underside of his dick.

"Aaaaargh"fuck you! Stop it..get..get away frommmeeee!" Zero howled in rage. Waves of hot and cold sensations started to travel up and down his spine. A gush of blood rushed into his dick, which responded willingly to Ichiru's expert kneading. Zero buried his face in his pillow and tried to ignore the sensations transmitted from his dick to his brain. Ichiru started to massage the cleft between the muscular buttocks and teased the hunter's asshole with slow vibrating strokes of his fingers.

"Nnnnnggggg...uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...nnnnooooo", muffled groans came from Zero. His teeth were clenched in the pillow. Ichiru watched the muscular body writhing under him. The hunter's dick was fully erect now and drops of precum were leaking from the purplish red cock head.

He had to do something or his brother would milk him like a cow. "Huh"huh"Ok..You win ..I give, I give.." he was panting. "What do you mean, bro" Ichiru smiled. "I fuck you as you wish", Zero replied seemingly embarrassed, "but let's do it properly. Cut me lose I promise I won't do nothing.."

Although Ichiru was suspicious he stopped massaging his cock and went up from the bed. Zero sighed with relief. This was going easier than he expected. His brother really fell for the trick. Ichiru cut the duct tape from his ankles and removed the baseball bat.

Zero moved slowly around into a kneeling position, offering him his wrists as well to be freed, but Ichiru had other plans." Not so fast, bro!" He made him face him and watched in satisfaction that his cock still bounced rock hard in front of his six-pack. "What is it now" I told you, I give. Cut me lose!" Zero snorted angrily. His muscles were bulging as he struggled to tear the duct tape from his wrists. At he same time he tried to get up, but that was what Ichiru had expected. His hands shot forward and grasped around the man's heavy muscled neck.

Zero howled in anger and stumbled. Ichiru aimed at the still hard cock. With a well-trained move he showed his ass against Zero's dick and while throwing with all his weight against him his cock slit inside his hungry asshole without any resistance.

Zero's mouth opened as he gasped from the sensation of his cock held in a viselike grip by Ichiru's sphincter muscles. The young man started to buck furiously. "Stop, it pervert...I"ll get you for that... Noo !"

Zero's muscles were playing. His body was oozing with sweat and his animal smell filled the room. His athletic body was glistening and the play of his muscles gave the impression of a brutal wild animal, a ferocious predator playing with his prey. Only in fact he himself became prey of his brother. The mighty biceps were bulging; the sweat covered face turned dark red and his back arched against the weight of his brother.

The head of his cock was sucked deep into the tight hole and an iron ring of muscles was fixed below the jutting rim. Zero's eyeballs rolled upward as Ichiru started riding him. He humped him feverishly.

"Oh shit! Oh no ! Zero burst out. His body writhed and twisted in heated sensuality. His knees started to buckle when Zero lost balance and stumbled back on the bed, overwhelmed by his cock's sensations.

"Hunter boy, I"ll teach you a lesson as you never had before", Ichiru shouted, "I"ll make you my damned slave !"

For the first time in his life the young hunter felt completely helpless. Usually he was in control, causing the girls he fucked an endless chain of climaxes.

Now he could not defend himself because the sphincter was steadily massaging his sensitive prick. His sexual prowess was now turned against him and he realized, that his brother was actually fucking the shit out of him.

Ichiru continuously played with his fingers across his broad tattooed shoulder blades. His stifled cries were silenced with his mouth and tongue. "". The air was sucked from his lungs. His muscles tensed again to free himself and to regain control, but his cock was still sizzling, submerged in an ass that hopped wildly on him knocking the air out of his lungs.

The hunter's eyes first closed and then opened wide as his features contorted. He struggled up". "Uuuuouarrrgh! FUUCK!" with a wild roar of panic his body collapsed back on the mattress. "Aaaww! Aaaw! Aaaw!" he howled in the rhythm of the pumping fuck ride.

Ichiru knew he had him. Zero's ecstatic quiver and his strangled choke verified his suspicions. He was close to climax. "Noooooo! Uuuuuurrrgghhh! Fuuuck!" the boy howled. His cock was on fire.

There was no holding back and no control. Ichiru was virtuously playing with his system and drove him to climax. The pounding fuck ride caused him to scream out his lust as never before. "UUUUOOOOUUUAAAARRRGH !" Zero's muscle packed body jerked frantically as he was milked. The hunter shot bolt after bolt of hot cum. He cried aloud, he moaned. "Aaaarrrgggghhh. Ooooouuuuuuw. Yeaaaaaaahhh! I can't stop cuming. Oh shit, I can't stop cuming!"

His body was jerking about, like a machine gone wild. He couldn't speak; only make grunting roaring animal-like sounds. "Aaaaarrrrgggghhh ! O.k. Please I give up. Stop it. I can't take it anymore. Uuuuhhh!" Zero felt exhausted and drained. He was covered in sweat, his massive pecs were heaving like a bellows and he was grunting like a frenzied ape. But Ichiru was not through with him. He grinned at the helpless gasping hunter boy on his back

"What are you doing" Leave me alooone" I can't cum anymore," The young man cried in horror. "More..more!" Ichiru replied as he started to ride him again. "Aaaww shit..." Zero howled in pain as his balls were slammed, but his hard-on did not diminish. Ichiru's fingers closed around his throat. His muscular man's body twisted and jerked as he fought desperately for his breath.

His face turned dark red and he felt his dick throwing a fucking hard- on again. Against his will his brother had brought him to erection and even more to orgasm and merciless he forced him to shoot his load.

Before he went soft, Ichiru changed position and rammed three fingers up his brother's ass, pushing hard against his prostrate with each inward thrust. Against his will his dick was pumped up fully hard again. Ichiru's hand tightened and throbbed on his nuts and before Zero could even cry, Ichiru started to suck his dick. " Nooo! Aaaargh!".Help!" Zero yelled while he desperately struggled to escape.

"Ah shit ! Oh fuck!"He panted. "No!Yeah!No!" he cried. "Uh! Uuuh! Uuuh!" as he was sucked off by his triumphant brother. His head began to thrash from side to side in agony, but he felt his hips moving upward. Zero tried to hold back but he had no chance. Again he was driven to an agonizing orgasm. "Urrrrghh...ggghhhhh...ghhh Oooooouuuuuuurrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh!" He was swept beyond the borders of control. His torso flailed out of control as he madly shot his load. The rough hunter was now really crying. Tears covered the red face of the marathon fucker who had found his master.

The air was filled with his helpless moans and squeaks and with the animal smell of raw lust emerging from his male sweat, soaking the mattress. His eyes were glazed when Ichiru left the room. Hunter Zero Kiriyu was drained and broken.

To be continued

Please do review

My, I feel so bad for Zero :)

Sorry for the delayed update. I promise that I will update this story in a few days if I received a few reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and messages :) As promise, here is chapter 4! hohoho.

Warning: This fiction is not for everyone. ;)

It was already evening, when Zero was finally able to get up. He still had difficulties to accept what had happened to him in the afternoon. He could not believe that he had been raped and abused by his twin brother. However his aching muscles and the dried cum, which covered his body told him, that it had not been just imagination.

He took a thorough shower, hoping to wash the shame away with his cum. An all-niter with Yuki would clear his mind. His hair still damp, he choose a tight pair of jeans, and a well fitting T-shirt, grabbed his leather jacket and went downstairs, where he heard his mother preparing the dinner. Ichiru was sitting with his father at the table, looking as innocent as ever, apparently pretending that nothing had happened.

"Hi" his father greeted him, " thanks for taking care of the lawn. The job must have worn you out. Ichiru told us that you worked so hard, so we let you sleep. Yuki did call several times already. She sounds quite upset ..."

"Yeah, the afternoon was quite tough," Zero glowered at his brother," anyway, I'm going to see Yuki now..." " Enjoy your evening," Ichiru grinned.

Zero didn't enjoy the evening at all. For the first time in his relationship with Yuki, he wasn't able to produce a boner. Yuki was as frustrated as the confused hunter himself. In the end, he gave up, grabbed his clothes, jumped on his bike and drove home.

Ignoring his family, watching the latest soap opera on TV, he went straight to his room. Zero undressed and was lying naked in sullen silence in the dark, trying to gather his thoughts.

It had started after he had finished mowing the lawn. The beer had gotten to him much more than usual. He could take a lot, so why did he pass out like a fresh recruit? His fucking twin had spiked his drink! That was it. That little miserable prick had just scored a lucky shot!

He had to put that whimsy nerd back in place. Teach him respect. His lips twisted in a menacing grin when he fantasized, how he would beat his twin brother to a pulp.

He heard his parents going to bed and waited for a while until he could assume that they were sound asleep. Quietly, and avoiding any noise, he went up and walked across the aisle to his brother's room. The door wasn't locked. "Gotcha!", he thought while he opened the door and slipped inside. He approached the prone form of his brother on the bed and jumped him.

Before Ichiru was fully awake he was forced down by the full weight of his brother's muscle-packed body. " OK, pal, now it's payback time, you are mine," he heard Zero hissing in his ear with an undisguised vengeance in his voice.

"Nooo..mmppf!" Ichiru's cry was muffled by Zero's big hand closing his mouth. The teen, who had slept naked as well, was lifted from the bed and carried away like a rag doll. Zero carried his desperately writhing brother down to the basement and into the garage. Despite his desperate resistance Ichiru was wrestled down to the floor behind the family van. It took the combat trained hunter only moments to subdue his smaller brother. He straddled Ichiru immobilizing him by pinning his arms down with his knees. His right fist went up preparing a full swing right into his brother's fearfully contorted face. "Yeah, now you shit in your pants" Zero growled," I'll beat the shit outo' ya!"

"Is anybody here?" their father's voice interrupted the fight. Ichiru's struggling on the way down had not gone unnoticed and woken up his dad, who had come down. He looked into the garage obviously wondering why the lights where on. Zero hunched down and closed his hand with a firm grip over his brother's mouth preventing him from calling for help. That could mean disaster. How was he going to explain to his parents, what he was doing with his brother buck naked in the garage?

Fortunately his father had stopped at the door. "Anybody here?" he asked again. "What's wrong?" he heard his mother calling from upstairs. Zero froze.

While his big brother was thinking about the embarrassing situation, which he had brought himself into, Ichiru managed to free one arm and reached between the brawny thighs closing his hand firmly around the flaccid dangling shaft.

"Nnng..," Zero flinched but there was nothing he could do about it. Ichiru started to pump the hunter's dick like a maniac. Zero clenched his teeth and felt his six-pack abs tense.

"Nothing, we have to tell the boys to switch of the lights, when they are leaving." they heard their father, who didn't bother to check out the garage. The lights were switched off and the door closed. The garage was dimly lit by the lights from the street lamps shining through the windows.

" What the fu... Get your hands off me ... you fucking bastard." Zero barked enraged but in a lowered voice. "Shhhh... will you be quiet ... or I'll shout," Ichiru warned," and besides, you like it."

Zero looked down with a shocked expression. Ichiru had succeeded, where Yuki had failed. His cock was already half hard, obviously eagerly responding to Ichiru's jacking.

How was it possible that he a straight guy couldn't get it up anymore when his chick spread her legs, but was so easily pumped up by his brother? Memories of the afternoon flashed like snapshots through his mind. Horrified that the whole story would repeat itself he wanted to get up. But his brother didn't release his grip and pulled him back down by his cock.

Ichiru slipped his other arm free and started to knead his brother's balls. "Noooo...oooohuuuuhhmm..", Zero moaned. While his brain was putting up a desperate fight, his groin knew already he was a goner.

Without releasing his brother's swelling dick Ichiru pulled his knees up to his chest and guided the throbbing cock between his buttocks.

"Noooo...oooohuuuuhhmm..", Zero groaned when his brother's sphincter closed around his dick with an iron grip.

Knowing how well his hunter brother reacted to the stimulation of his nipples, Ichiru roughly grabbed the powerful pecs above him. He felt the nipples taunting and twisted them immediately he sensed his brother's dick hardening even more. He wiggled his ass. Zero felt his cock pulled and twisted.

"Noooo ..fuck..", he protested again. "Shhh..", Ichiru silenced his brother by closing his hands behind the crew cut head and forced the hunter into a kiss.

"Mmm...mmpfff," Zero was protesting against the invasion of his brother's tongue.

Ichiru's heels were digging in the hunk's melon-shaped butt cheeks keeping him firm in place. The teen started to rock back and forward forcing his brother who was trapped on top to follow his rocking motion. Whether he liked it or not, he was turned on.

Soon Zero was eagerly responding to Ichiru's tongue play, without any further need for his head to be forced down. So Ichiru had started again to work on his brother's taunt tits. He increased his rocking making the hunter even hotter.

Ichiru felt the grip of his brother's strong arms relaxing. He knew, as long as, he managed to keep the hunter hard he would be weak. He seized his brother's wrists. Pushing them first down, he finally broke the weakening resistance and bent Zero's arms, behind his back.

To Zero's frustration Ichiru ended the kiss. However before his turned-on brother knew what hit him, one of his hard protruding nipples was trapped between Ichiru's sharp teeth. Holding his brother's tit tight he started to suck and worked his tongue over the sensitive surface.

Zero arched his back, and threw his pecs out to expose his nipple to even more suction. His eye's almost closed and he started to moan softly. "Ooohhhh, yeaaaah.."

Never before had the horny hunter experienced such overwhelming sensations. He had conquered countless girls, but none of them had turned him on like it did his brother's tight asshole. While he usually could pound girls for hours, he felt the exciting first contractions of his balls at the base of his cock already now. He didn't realize that the heavy workout that his brother had given him during their afternoon lovemaking session had profoundly weakened his stamina.

"Oh yeahhhh...," The lustful moaning increased and his skin developed a fine layer of male sweat. All ideas of a fight had been dissolved in the churning cum boiling now in his heating balls.

When he saw the flushed expression of his brother's face Ichiru knew he had him. The hunter with his bragging attitude had been reduced to a throbbing cock and a swollen set of balls.

Resting limply on top of his twin brother, the hunter was caught in horny stupor. Although the muscle-packed body was very heavy, Ichiru had a good leverage as his raised ass was supporting just his brother's hips.

When Ichiru lowered his ass, his brother's dick slipped halfway out. When he rocked back, the dick was slipping back, pushed by the hunter's body weight, which applied as well stimulating pressure on his balls.

"Uuuh ... fuck ...," Zero's lean hips started bucking driven by primal instinct. He had no choice, but to adapt to the rhythm commanded by Ichiru's further accelerated rocking.

Knowing that his brother would now follow blindly what his cock told him to do, Ichiru stopped his motions. Instead he wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him towards him with all he was worth.

"Come on fucker! Show me what kind of stallion you are!" Ichiru spurred the hunter.

With his upper body trapped in brotherly embrace, Zero could only buck his hips, if he wanted to relieve the tension that had built up in his groin. As Ichiru had expected he didn't hesitate an instant. Zero's hips started to hammer in a frenzy, pushing him over the top.

"Yes Bro, give it to me, harder, let me feel your hot bull rod. Fill me with your hunter cum", Ichiru spurred until his brother's eyes glazed over, when the juice was sucked from his contracting balls.

"Oh fuck ... oh yes ... that's iiiiiitttt, aaarghhh," Zero panted," here it comezzz...huh ...huh ..hu..yeahhh!"

Ichiru felt the muscular body's convulsions, when together with the huge load of cum his energy was drained from his body.

"Wheew..!", paying the price for the afternoon marathon and the new ride his brother had taken him on, Zero collapsed exhausted on his back beside his brother. Still caught in spasms in the aftermath of his orgasm, he heard Ichiru whispering into his ear:

" I hope you enjoyed that Bro, because that would be the last time I would allow you to fuck me."

Oh no! what do you mean by " I hope you enjoyed that Bro, because that would be the last time I would allow you to fuck me." Ichiru?

Don't forget to review!

Chapter 5, the last chapter will be up soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! As promised here is Chapter 5 the last Chapter for punishing Zero.

WARNING! Extreme scenes ahead, not for the weak of heart. ;)

I would just like to thank some of my awesome reviewers: Love 332,docterreverie, A Dark Secret and Ben4Kevin

"I hope you enjoyed that Bro, because that would be the last time I would allow you to fuck me."

He forced the still dizzy bloke down to his knees and stood in front of him.

"Wha...," Zero started to ask when he was silenced by a slap across his face.

" Shut up hunter boy!" Ichiru said.

Zero had no chance to answer, because when he opened his mouth again, his brother stuffed him good, shoving his teen dick all the way down his throat. "Now, you better suck me good," Ichiru said. He seized Zero's ears and pulled the head into his groin. "Uurgh..mmh", Zero gargled. It was the first time he had to deal with a cock in his throat. He felt completely helpless and rising panic when he couldn't breathe.

" You are a lousy cock-sucker Bro," Ichiru commented the retching sounds emanating from Zero's throat.

He pulled his cock out and hustled his coughing brother over to the motor bike. The heavy machine was Zero's pride. He spent hours to tune it and polish the chrome accessories.

Ichiru pushed the swaying hunk against the bike. "Assume the position, Hunter" he commanded and bent the husky body over the leather saddle. Ichiru couldn't resist and whacked the bubble butt in front of him.

"Oouw...!" it was not really painful. Zero was more shocked about being spanked by his twin brother.

"Spread 'em Bro!," Ichiru kicked his brother's legs apart.

Ichiru dunked his fingers into a jar of grease in the shelf behind the bike and spread it between the sculpted butt cheeks.

"Let's grease you up good. A virgin like you needs some comfort." Ichiru chuckled.

Before Zero was even able to protest his ass was lubed nicely by his brother's index finger.

"That is not happening ...", he groaned when he felt Ichiru's dick pushing against his sphincter. "Well, I may not fit into your league," Ichiru smirked," but I sure as hell will make you a member of my league."

"No man, not that, you cannot do that," Zero protested desperately. He struggled to evade from the pushing dick and wriggled forward trying to crawl over the bike. But that made him only lose leverage when his feet left the floor.

Ichiru laughed. He moved even closer between the fanning legs and pulled the thighs towards him impaling his brother on his cock up to the hilt. "Fuck!Aawww...no...shit, shit, shit !," the jock howled in pain."... get it out, get it out, that hurts ..please no more!" His body was writhing on the saddle.

"Aaaawwwww...!" Zero's high pitched screams filled the garage.

"Shut up you sissy! You'll wake the neighborhood!", Ichiru was concerned about the noise his brother was making. Looking around, his eyes fell on a box of tennis balls in the shelf. "That will do fine," he said with a devilish grin that Zero couldn't see.

Zero didn't hear that even. He was almost paralyzed by the agonizing pain from his popped cherry. He felt his head pulled back and when he gasped for air, a tennis ball was forced between his jaws gagging him efficiently. The size of the ball blocked the jaws so well that he was unable to spit it out. Before he could reach to his mouth, Ichiru grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his tattooed back.

Only muffled grunts could be heard while Ichiru thrust his dick again and again up his brother's ass. After a while the grunting stopped and turned into heavy breathing through Zero's nose. The searing pain slowly subsided and was replaced by new, entirely different sensations while his twin's dick was sliding in and out the greased butt channel.

It felt like a finger fuck only much more intensive and powerful. Ichiru realized that his brother didn't fight anymore. Ichiru showed some mercy. He didn't want to cause any lasting damage and released his brother's wrists. The hunter's head and legs hang limply. Only from time to time the brawny body convulsed when Zero was coughing into his gag. Without stopping his fucking, Ichiru removed the tennis ball.

"Oooaaww...," a sigh of relief came from Zero.

"Let's explore that nice new pussy of yours " ,Ichiru probed his brother's deflowered ass by aiming his thrusts from different angles. His hips wriggled in spiraling motions. When suddenly the sweaty body below him tensed, he knew he had struck gold.

"Oh yeah man ... that feels good!", Zero said in a clear voice, "Fuck me Bro! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"See, I knew you'd like it. They are all alike - before they are broken in." Ichiru laughed, " now keep your pussy tight."

He started to plow his brother's ass in earnest.

"You need a cock up your fucking ass." he said almost in a lecturing tone

while impaling his brother. Each thrust caused another crack in the walls

surrounding the hunter's alpha dog personality.

"You always wanted to get it from me." The lecture continued.

Again and again the dickhead reached into the depths of Zero's butt pounding the hypersensitive prostrate sending the moaning dude into an orbit of insane lust.

"The muscle stud likes it to be dominated by his twin brother, isn't it?"

It took about half an hour of hammering Zero's macho attitude until it lay in shattered pieces.

"Yeah give it to me! Fuck my brains out!" Zero had the urge to get fucked senseless by his brother.

The pounding stopped abruptly. Ichiru's cock left Zero's ass with a wet plop.

"Shit no!," the horny hunter complained in frustration, "I haven't fuckin' cum."

"Oh you fucking whore!", Ichiru was mocking disgust, "do you need it that bad?"

"Yeah, man I need it," Zero hollered.

"Yes, 'Sir'!" Ichiru objected sternly.

"Yes ... Sir ... I need it bad!" Zero hurried to correct his mistake.

"Shall I make you cum, bitch?" Ichiru asked.

"Yes Sir, please make me cum," Zero was begging now.

The hunter's swollen dick was jerking helpless between his legs.

Ichiru fetched a wooden board from the shelf. "To make sure that you have learned your lesson hear are the rules", he said.

"Promise, you will treat me with respect!"

Whack! The board hit the bubble butt. Legs were jerking.

"Awww ...Fuck..!" Zero winced. Toes were curling.

Whack!

"Yeah ... I'll do it!" Zero shouted while his cock throbbed.

Whack!

"I can't hear your hunter!" Ichiru shouted back.

"Yes Sir, I promise!", Zero sobbed.

"Promise you will follow my orders without questioning!", Ichiru demanded.

Whack!

"Yes Sir , I promise!"

"Promise you will dump that Yuki bitch!"

Whack! The ass cheeks turned red.

"Yes Sir, I promise!"

Whack!

"Your bike is mine now!"

"Yes Sir, it is yours!"

Whack!

"You will cum NOW!" Zero felt his balls leaping to the base of his cock

Whack! Whack! Whack!

"Yesss Sssir! Awww!...Unngh ... I'm cumming ... Fuck ... huh huh huh,"

Zero's cock twitched wildly. Each whack triggered a blast of white jism splashing at the side of the bike.

Ichiru continued the spanking until his hunky brother begged him to stop. The hunter cock was completely deflated and unable to produce even the tiniest dribble of cum. The once heavy nut sac had shrunk to a wrinkled pouch. The gooey streams trickled slowly down the bike, finally dripping to the concrete floor.

"That's what I call, beating the cum out of someone," Ichiru referred to Zero's earlier threat," we have to do this again some time."

He helped his groaning brother to get up. Zero looked at him almost shy, with a sort of new found respect. "Now give your brother a kiss, will you?" he smiled at the exhausted hunter.

Without any objection Zero hugged him and kissed him warmly. The brothers' tongues where playing in their mouths. Then Ichiru gave his brother's butt a friendly squeeze and broke the kiss.

"That's my boy. You may go back to your room now, but first clean my bike", he said.

"Sure ... uhm I mean ... yes Sir", Zero answered respectfully. He fetched a polishing cloth and started to rub the cum from the bike.

"Stop!" he heard his brother's voice," you have to do this thoroughly."

"But I always do it like th..." he stopped when his bother cast him a disapproving glance.

"What do you want me to do, Sir?" he asked. "Lick it!" Ichiru ordered. "I don't understand ...", Zero looked desperate and confused.

" You brainless jarhead!", Ichiru grabbed the hunter by his shoulder and pushed him to the bike. "On your knees!", he commanded and Zero obeyed instantly. "Open your fucking mouth and show me your tongue!"

Ichiru seized his big brother's head and pushed his face against the bike's cum covered tank. He started to rub the face and the tongue dangling from the open mouth up and down over the surface.

"You lick it clean, understood?" Ichiru asked again.

"Mmm..ysss...S...r!", came the muffled answer.

"Do a good job, I'll check it out tomorrow," Ichiru said when he left the garage.

Zero overslept in the morning as well." I don't know what's wrong with the boy," his mother wondered. "Hm .. I think he was working late on his bike," Ichiru replied innocently. "Ah, that's why the lights where on last night," his father added," and his bike was never as shining as I found it this morning."

Epilogue:

Their parents were glad to see, how well the brother's went along. Ichiru made sure that his brother stayed with the hunters. He needed him fit, strong and handsome. On the weekends after Zero had done his jobs at home (Ichiru prepared the schedule during the week), they went out with Ichiru's buddies.

There was always plenty of beer to get the hunter drunk. Then the guys took turns in engaging in naked wrestling bouts with Ichiru's muscular brother. Zero behaved like a good boy and played his role as a loser, which granted the winner a victory fuck.

True to his promise Ichiru never allowed his brother to fuck him again. But Zero had learned his lesson well and knew when he was allowed to cum ...

So that's it, I hope I did justice on ending this story. Hope you guys review. If you have any dirty pairs on mind that you want me to write about, just send me a message and I'll try to see if I can do that.

As for my next project, I'll be writting about Taylor and Matt from the vampire diaries. I'm not sure if there are fans of the series here, but I can assure you that it would be nastier than this story ;)

REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
